el espíritu desconocido
by ryuk00
Summary: bueno como empiezo .mori y cuatro Orbes extraños me revivieron como un espíritu con un poder jocosamente roto y ahora me toca ver que el mundo no se encamine por un mal final eso sí hare bromas y por alguna razón siento que alguien me esta observando ... este fanfic no tomará nada enserio y los momentos serios terminaran terriblemente mal ...
1. en la resurrección !!!!!

bueno los que les voy a contar es un poco extraño hasta imposible pero bueno después de la muerte uno nunca sabe lo que pasa en mi caso fue algo extraño mejor lo resumo .

me desperté como un día normal como cualquier día .era lunes (odio los lunes ) me bañe ,vestí y comí mi desayuno como cualquiera el problema es que cuando iba en mi auto un camionero idiota que seguro estaba bajo efecto del alcohol me chocó ...

ahora estoy en un vacío negro ... en pocas palabras posiblemente estoy en el limbo por toda la eternidad ... o eso penser hasta que a mi alrededor aparecieron 4 eferas de luz de color azul , rojo , negro y blanco

por los 4 me disculpo por la tardanza fue más difícil de lo que esperábamos traerte a este espacio entre dimensiónes dijo el orbe blanco con una voz monótona

por donde empiezo ... moriste y el idiota de rojo dijo que sería divertido darte una segunda oportunidad y que sería útil para probar nuestros poderes dijo el orbe se color negro

jejeje que puedo decir mi benevolencia es alta aparte tenía que hacer mi bue a acción del año dijo el orbe rojo con tono divertido y entre risas

oigan creo que lo rompimos ... dijo el orbe azul sañalando al chico de cabello castaño ..

esperen un momento !!!!están diciéndome que iba a morir y ustedes interrumpieron eso !!!no se supone que cuando uno muere va alal cielo o al infierno

bueno si generalmente así es en tu mundo pero déjame decirte una cosa posiblemente hubieras ido al infierno por esa carpeta en tu computadora que decía trabajo ... tranquilo para que nadie se enterase explotamos tu computadora y tu casa ...dijo el orbe azul

bueno gracias ... gracias sabía que tenía que borrar esas lolis de mi computadora . en mi defensa esa computadora me la regalo un amigo .. murmuró el chico castaño

bueno menos habla me resurrecion !!!! dijo el orbe rojo cantando la última parte como el opening de cierto anime De chamanes ...

por que siento que fue una referencia dijo el castaño con una risa incómoda

en todo caso como te llamas y que edad tenías cuando moriste ?

Isaac mi apellido no lo diré sinceramente lo odie toda mi vida al punto que decidí cambiarlo cuando tuviera dinero suficiente ... bueno y mi edad 23 años

gracias ahora firma aquí dijo el orbe azul

para que es esto ...

o tranquilo esto sólo es para que no trates de tomar venganza en caso de que tu nueva y nuevo mundo no sean de tu agrado ... dijo el orbe blanco

como es eso !!!

fácil no sabemos en que mundo vas a revivir y tampoco que habilidad o poder obtendrás . todo eso será aleatorio mehh pero no te preocupes la habilidad seguro te ayudará ... bueno mientras no sufras el infortunio que obtengas las habilidades del un ghoul o la habilidad gula ... de resto todos los poderes son seguros y tranquilos ya dos pobres diablos obtuvieron esas tendrías que tener muy mala suerte si te salen ... dijo el orbe rojo

veo sólo espero no tener la mala suerte que me toque una diosa inútil como poder ... bueno pasa acá y con eso prosegui a firmar cuando lo hice se enrollo y desapareció

bueno con eso dicho disfruta tu viaje a tu nuevo Mundo manten brazos y pies en la luz en todo momento no nos pasemos responsables de daños materiales , mentales , pérdida de la memoria , pérdida del apetito . no nos llames nosotros te llamamos o y si ves un idiota de cabello azul o uno con orejas de lobo dale un golpe de mi parte dijo el orbe rojo dijo

por que ?

o simple resentimiento contra unos idiotas que se quieron pasar de listos con mis esposas dijo el orbe rojo casi quemandose en llamas y lleno de ira

... lo siento se me fue eso pasó hace mucho y todavía guardo resentimientos ... al de pelo azul sólo deja le un ojo morado pero al de orejas de lobo matarlo sin piedad

estoy de acuerdo dijo el orbe azul con voz monótona pero detrás creí haber visto algo parecido a un demonio ...

jejejeje y si prosiguen con mi resurrección antes que me maten por accidente ? ...

o si por sierto toma es un regalo prácticamente es una guía que te ayudará el otro mundo no sabemos qué se grabará en el así que eso será la única cosa que te guiará

ok ... dije agarrando el pequeño libro con tapa blanca y una gema negra que me resulta familiar pegó no se de donde ...

como funciona ?

ya lo averiguaras o si Casi lo olvido en el otro mundo tendrás otro cuerpo por una siempre razón ... tu cuerpo original resaltaria mucho aparte es imposible que tolere tu alma y trata de usar otro nombre para no resaltar ...

bueno Chiao Isaac bueno viaje en tu nuevo mundo dijo el orbe negro después de casi no hablar

mis mejores deseos dijo el orbe blanco

trata de nos destruir tu nuevo mundo y procura no morir no habrá otra oportunidad dijo el orbe azul

más te vale conseguir al menos una chica en ese mundo y como descubra que bateas para el otro lado iré yo mismo y te mataré dijo el orbe rojo ...

si y tranquilo ... me gustan las mujeres (pese a que sólo e tenido dos novias en mi vida ...)

y con eso desapareció en la luz

uff eso salió bien dijo el orbe negro cuando de repente apareció un Chico con una capa capucha negra tiene ojos azules y cabello negro

si salió mejor de lo que esperaba dijo dijo la esfera blanca que se iluminó dejando a un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos y lleva un a capa con capucha blanca

bueno al menos nos aseguramos de revivir a una buena persona ... no como la última vez ... pero ya olvidemos eso dijo el orbe azul ilumando dejando a un joven de ojos color rosa oscuro y cabello azul lleva una capa azul con capucha

y el último orbe bueno que puede salir mal revivimos a un joven desconocido y lo mandamos a otro mundo desconocido con poderes aleatorios dijo un chico con cabello blanco y mechones naranja y de ojos hetero cromaticos de color rojo y ambar al igual que los otros tiene una capa roja con Capucha

bueno solo espero que no sea un error ... dijo el de pelo azu

para estar seguros veamos sus estadísticas ..

**nombre :Isaac**

**dimensión /mundo: date a live**

**especie :espíritu**

**rango :????????**

**Ángel :?????**

**poder : imaginación infinita (manipular el Mundo , las leyes y el tiempo ,a su antojo ...)**

creo que jodimos esto ... dijo el encapuchado blanco

bueno si me disculpan tengo que ver si kurome no destruyó mi nación por accidente con sus experimentos ... otra vez ... dijo el encapuchado azul antes de atravesar un portal azul

yo tengo que ir a enseñar a mis hijas a controlar sus poderes la última vez jeanne por error casi quemo toda leanbox ... dijo el encapuchado rojo antes de desaparecer en un círculo arcoiris

yo tengo una cita con mi novia la última vez que llegue tarde se deprimido por una semana ... dijo el encapuchado blanco

y yo también las mía por poco no me voló la cabeza con una ametralladora y la otra no me habló por un mes ... dijo el encapuchado negro antes de entrar en el mismo portal que el encapuchado blanco ...

sin saberlo los cuatro idiotas crearon a uno de los seres más poderosos y más tonto de todas las dimensiónes ... pero eso será una historia para otro día de momento veamos que hace nuestro héroe (idiota )

date a live

Japón ciudad tengu 1 año antes de los eventos del anime ...

era un día pasifico en la ciudad tengu como cualquier otro por lo menos hasta que un gran terremoto espacial asoló toda la ciudad sólo sobrevivieron los que pudieron sobrevivir al cataclismo los afortunados que lograron evacuar a los refujios los menos afortunados murieron junto con toda la ciudad y en el medio se del desastre se encontraba un joven que por su apariencia no tenía más de 16 o 17 años de edad su cabello es blanco como la nieve tiene los ojos color dorado intenso viste un elegante esmoquin y un sobrero a juego y lleva una máscara que cubre su cara

isaac Heee yo hice esto ...

me temo que si . al parecer tendrás que aprender a controlar tus poderes antes que destruyas más por error ... dijo una voz femenina en mi cabeza

ok creo que ya me volví loco por que creí escuchar la voz de historie en mi cabeza (voz en japonés ) y por alguna razón pude entenderla con claridad pese a que sólo se español y inglés básico pero nada de japonés ...

me complace decir que no se volvió en loco . se acuerda del libro que le dieron ese era yo . los cuatros dioses primordiales me crearon en bace a historie para ser su guía en este mundo ... y que no lo destruyó por que no supo controlarse pero lamentablemente ya pasó dijo historie con voz decepción

ok ok pero sabe al menos donde estoy que fecha es ?

a las afueras de la ciudad tengu en Japón fecha 10 de abril un año antes de la aparición de la "princesa "

tienes que estar bromeando se supone que era una novela ligera /anime !!! momento ahora que lo pienso explica mucho en especial el desastre que cause .eso quiere decir que soy el único espíritu hombre ... meh que puede salir Mal

histy sabes que Angel tengo ?

como digo esto ... al parecer llegastes Tarde a la asignación de Angeles ...dijo Histy con una voz Incómoda

al menos tengo un poder o algo así ?por que si no es así me pego un tiro en este instante ...

tranquilizate que si tienes puedes manipular la realidad el tiempo y el espacio a voluntad el poder se llama imaginación infinita

eso sí es roto de de momento mejor reparo el lugar ...pero como lo hago

sólo imagina todo reparado o imagina algo que pueda hacerlo dijo histy

ok si vamos hacerlo hagámoslo en grande

cerré los ojos y empecé a imaginar un thunder 40 pro con la capacidad de alterar el tiempo a mi voluntad

dicha arma apareció en mi mano

.me eleve al cielo y apunte al lugar donde estaba y antes de disparar grite

**espacio y tiempo les ordenó que lleven este lugar a su mejor estado !!!!!**

después De decir eso dispare en el lugar apareció un reloj transparente sus manecillas empezaron a girar en sentido contrario y todo el mundo empezó a retroceder

cuando veo que todo se acomoda decido escapar antes que alguien me vea ...

fin capítulo 1 la resurrección !!!!

nota : sólo haré 2k de palabras por capítulo por que se pega mitepemi teléfono ...


	2. y ahora que ?

esta historia no se tomará enserio de si misma el protagonista buscará el mejor final para todos ... incluso si tiene que mancharse un poco ...así que esperen momentos cómicos y momentos de locura , otra cosa esperen cameos De personajes de otras series ,animes y películas en especial de hyperdimension neptunia(que puedo decir me encanta esa saga ) , fate etc .

capítulo 2: y ahora que ?

cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que posiblemente no me encontraba en el continente .más bien me encontraba en una isla desierta ... creo que debí dar la vuelta en el albuquerque ...bueno el lado positivo no tuve que pelar con el ast y pude reparar el daño del terremoto espacial

mmm histy te encuentras hay ?

histy : siempre estaré con tigo mientras tengas mi tomo con tigo

ya veo bueno te voy a hacer una pregunta

histy : que pasó o.o?

puedes tomar forma física es incómodo hablar con la nada la gente pensará que estoy loco ... más de lo normal

histy : ok .

de repente mi bolsillo empezó a emitir una luz pura blanca el tomo empezó a flotar fuera

cuando estuvo frente a mi la luz blanca se intensificó por ese motivo tuve que tarparme los ojos para no quedar cegado por la luz , minutos después vi que ya había parado me quite mis brazos de los ojos y vi a histy frente a mi

encima del tomo se encontraba una niña con largo cabello rubio , ojos tan azules como el mar , piel blanca , ella lleva un vestido blanco puro con detalles dorados y negros , en su cuello lleva un un collar plateado y al final tiene una gema negra . en su pies lleva unas pequeñas botas blancas hasta los muslos con una gema negra y en la espalda tiene alas de mariposa como las que tiene en el juego rebirth 1 .

histoire : como me veo .?

historie :mmm que pa...

histy lamentablemente no pudo terminar de hablar por que algo dentro de mi se activó como si de un interruptor se tratara antes de que me diera cuenta estaba abrazando a histy por lo adorable que es

histoire : ababababsbbabab*!!!*!!!

histy eres tan linda sabía por el juego que eres uno de los personajes más adorables del mundo pero nunca espere verte en persona !!

historie :ababsbbabsbababab!!!!!!!

la pobre histoire no podía decir nada aparte de tartamudear ya que no podía hablar. de un momento a otro historie estaba siendo abrazada por el joven sin previo aviso

nunca te soltare no dejaré que nadie más te tenga histy !!!!

histy me perteneces dije en su oído

histoire : kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! pervertido !!!!!

en ese mismo Momento historie prosedio a atacarlo

**EXE DRIVE :TOME HISTOIRE**

**eh!? **en el momento histy logró salir de mis brazos . en el suelo apareció un una especie de pentagrama y en cada esquina apareció una esfera de diferentes colores , morado , verde , azul y rojo ? . cada una me atacó no pude moverme por que el pentagrama aparecer tiene la función de sellar mis movimientos el dolor fue un infierno y pocos segundos después histy lenvanto sus pequeños brazos y todas las esferas se asercaron a mi ... jóder esto va a doler !!!! ...

2 horas después

hay me encontraba yo ...sentado en seiza con unas cuantas quemaduras y y mi traje astral estaba arruinado ...(es siquiera posible y no lo llamaré vestido astral primero muerto !! ) despues de dos horas.

dos largas horas !!! siendo regañado por la pequeña histy ...con que lo que decía Neptuno en sus juegos sobre histy es real ... histy no es alguien a quien quieras hacer enojar pero enserio me pueden culpar con lo linda que es ...

historie : me estas escuchando -_-!!

si historie !!!

histoire :eso espero . enserio jovencito tienes que aprender a tratar bien a una dama no puedes ir a abrazarla sin aviso y diciendo esas cosas tan desvergonzadas !!!

si. histy aprendi mi lección la próxima ves que te quiera abrazar pediré permiso primero

histoire : mmmmm eso no es lo que quise decir pero al parecer entendiste ...

mmm histy puedo pararme ... ya no puedo sentir las piernas

histy :ok ...

ahora que me acuerdo histoire dices que mis habilidades depende de mi imaginación ?

histoire: mm si

ósea todo lo que imaginé pasará sin límites no ?

histoire :mmm si eso creo sólo se lo básico creo que necesitas una fuente de energía pero de resto no se .habría que investigar

esta es malo mi imaginación tiende a ser un poco caótico ...hay momentos que me imagino el Apocalipsis ...

histoire : si lo pones así entonces creo que eso nos puede dar muchos problemas ...

en ese Momento se me ocurio una loca idea

histy tengo una pregunta ?

histy :mm que . en este momento ? bueno veré si puedo responderla

**HISTOIRE **. dije en un tono serio después de un rato de decir y hacer payasadas esto la sorprendió de repente

histoire :sii ?!

**serias mi ángel !!!!** dije en un tono serio ella sólo se sonrojo por lo que dije

histoire : que ?.?

**serias mi ángel !!!**

cuando lo dije por segunda vez la cara de histy se puso tan roja como un tomate y sus oídos votaron vapor a presión (eso siquiera es posible.?) antes de desmayarse ...

histy :**X**_**X**

**dos horas más tarde **

histy : mmmmm a la próxima explicate mejor ... eso es demasiado para al corazón de una dama..

mira histy a lo que me refería es que fuera mi ángel por dos motivos . 1 sería muy sospechoso un espíritu sin ángel y dos para que actues como intermediario de mi poder e impidas que lo use por accidente .

histy :veo . eso tiene sentido quien sabe lo que pasaría si dejamos volar tu imaginación libremente teniendo ese poder ... por favor a la próxima escoge mejor tus palabras...no creo que mi corazón aguante otro sobresalto así ...aun que si prometes yo tal ves...

sólo pude escuchar murmullos ilegibles decidí ignorarlo

lo siento histy que opinas de mi propuesta ?

histoire :accepto .

ok histy acercarte pon tu tomo en mi mano . puede que sientas una sensación rara en el cuerpo

histy :ok

tímidamente se aserco a mi y puso su tomo en mi mano usando mi imaginación hice que mi energía espiritual viajará hacia ella y la suya hacia mi creando un enlace en el cual histoire actúe como intermediario para impedir que use mis habilidades sin saber .

cuando la vi de nuevo ella tenía los ojos cerrados y en sus mejillas había un pequeño rubor la gema negra en su cuello y su tomo cambio a dorada ahora su tomo blanco puro se hizo un poco más grande y en los bordes tenía marcos dorados y su cuerpo creció un poco para parecerce a la histoire del rebirth 2 (originalmente era un punto medio entre la historie de rebieth 1 y la de ultra dimensión )

y su vestido si adaptó al crecimiento que tuvo aunque todavía a mi punto de vista seguía siendo pequeña en una nota a parte su pecho creció levemente pero apenas se notaba

cuando la energía dejó de fluir entre los dos ella dio un pequeño gemido

historie : creo que ya está puedo sentir tu energía en mi cuerpo y puedo sentír mi enrgia en tu cuerpo

otra cosa que me di cuenta es que ya no usaba emoticonos y su voz ahora es un poco más madura

wow histy ahora creciste un poco

histoire: enserio ?

parece que histy no se había dado cuenta de que hubo un cambio

histy : sorprendente no sólo mi cuerpo creció si no también mi capacidad de procesamiento aumento de manera exponencial

que tanto ... en el juego me a cuerdo que para buscar algo siempre tardabas periodos de tiempo en escala de 3 ... esto en que lo afecta ?

histy :bastante . prácticamente lo que tardaría 3 días en búsqueda ahora es prácticamente instantáneo

wow eso es algo . algo más ?

histy : si al parecer tengo la capacidad de usar tus habilidades 0.0 si es necesario

bueno eso es de esperar puedes hacer algo más ?

histy :déjame pensar

dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla mientras piensa

de repente una luz la iluminó

cuando la luz se desvaneció apareció una adolescente de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años frente a mi lo desconcertante es que a simple vista una sabía que era histoire .ahora mide 160 . y viste la misma ropa que antes . sólo que su tomo desapareció ..

histy :también puedo hacer esto

dijo con una sonrisa inocente

ok eso es una cosa

o histy antes que se me olvide puedes buscar donde nos encontramos en estos momentos ?

de repente apareció su tomo en su mano y se puso unos lentes (de donde rayos los saco 0_0)

histy :mmmmmm actualmente estamos en una isla nueva cerca de Japón al parecer sin querer creaste esta isla Con tus poderes ...

ups

histy antes que se me olvidé creemos una barrera alrededor

para evitar visitas inesperadas ...

histy : y eso ? no me digas que piensas quedarte acá ?

Sep siempre quise mi propia isla paradisíaca jej

con eso dicho enfoque mi energía alrededor creando un campo acortado que haga parecer que la isla no existe y no se pueda detectar nada y que sólo yo pueda saber dónde está . en ese momento una cúpula se levantó en el cielo antes de desaparecer cuando vi a histy las hojas de su tomo brillaron antes de atenuarse al aparecer funcionó .la vinculación todo lo que haga histoire reacionara

te sientes bien histy

histy : si sólo tardaré en acostumbrarme a la sensación dijo con una sonrisa

bueno este campo sólo lo hice para ocultar la existencia y impedir que alguien detecte mi energía espiritual pero . si por casualidad alguien choca con la barrera y la traspasa Vera la isla ... lo hice así por que dudo que suceda tal casualidad ... (se arrepentirá más adelante ...)

bueno histy prepárate que haremos unas reformas en esta isla

histy : ahora que me acuerdo cuando estábamos en ciudad tengu... no sentiste que alguien nos observaba

ahora que lo mensionas si ... sólo ruego que no sea quien creo que es preferiría tener al el ast persiguiendome ...

histy : tan malo es esa persona en quien piensas?

de repente sentí una corriente de aire fría en mi columna vertebral y creí haber escuchado la risa de una chica a la distancia . histy mejor concentremonos en las reformas

histy :ok ..=

6horas más tarde

frente a mi se encontraba una gran masion estilo europeo con 30 habitantes , piscina , cocina lujosa , comedor , sala de juegos , etc etc .

wow creo que se me fue la mano

histy :tu crees ~_~ pensé que te dentendrias después de crear a los homunculos o esa Aero nave ... al menos creastes suficientes para que trabajen por turnos y puedan descansar y tener sus vidas

no olvides que cree la misma proporción de homunculos femeninos y másculinos

a decir verdad cree una cantidad de 30 homunculos 15 hombres y 15 mujeres motivo ... creo que ustedes pueden captarlo fácilmente . me base en los que salen en el anime fate stay Night y apócripha ...

cella . Leysritt

cella . Leysritt : si maestro dijeron ambas al unísono

la casa y todo está listo ?

cella :si maestro

gracias pueden tomar un descanso

cella . Leysritt : muchas gracias maestro

ambas dijeron al unísono antes de irse

algo que Mencionar que a diferencia de sus contrapartes del anime tienes los ojos dorados al igual que los míos .

bueno ahora con el hospedaje resultó tenemos otras cosas que hacer ... por ejemplo un plan de acción , también tengo que cambiar mi nombre o por lo menos escojer un apellido ...

histoire : creo que debiriamos abordar ese problema .

si pero primero cenemos que desde que llegué a este mundo no e comido nada ...

histy : eres prácticamente igual a Neptuno aveces

puedes culparme no e comido nada desde que resucite ...momento conoces a Neptuno ?

histy :mmm personalmente no pero tengo algunos recuerdos de la histoire original

ósea eres un clon

histy :mmm podría desirce

veo

por cierto ese forma es permanente ?

histy :sólo hasta que me invoques como tu ángel . hay tomaré mi forma normal

veo no tengo quejas eres linda así

histy :gracias ...

30 Minutos más tarde

ya después de cenar enserio puedo creer que los homunculos cocinen tan bien

actualmente nos encontrámos en la sala de estar . hay varios muebles finamente devorados y de lujo ... enserio me pase un poco ...

mmmmm.

histy : que pasa ?

dijo histoire que estaba sentada al lado mío

hay una cosa que quiero probar

empecé a imaginar un menú el cual muestre mi información

y frente a mi y a histoire apareció un menú con mis estadísticas

histy : o.o!!

**nombre :Isaac**

**especie : espíritu**

**Angel: histoire : el tomo que guarda la historia del mundo , la fantasía y las leyendas**

**traje astral : Knight's Costume**

**nombre clave : Knight masked**

**rango :ssss**

**edad biológica :15 años**

**edad mental : 23**

**poder :manipulación de la realidad y el espacio a través de la imaginación ,**

**contrato del ángel : al entrar en contacto con el ángel de otro espíritu optiene la capacidad de invocarlo a voluntad**

**cambio de apariencia : gracias a la gran imaginación puedes modificar tu cuerpo a voluntad .**

wow estoy demasiado op ...

histoire sólo quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio mis estadísticas

creo que será mejor que tenga cuidado no quiero destruir el mundo por error ...

bueno ahora a pensar en un apellido a...

saben que tomaré el apellido von einzbern. histy puedes buscar si exitio alguien con ese apellido en este mundo

histoire prosedio a buscarlo en si tomo y al igual que antes se puso unos lentes ...(enserio de donde los saco )

histy : de acuerdo a esto exitio una familia en Europa pero todos murieron bajo mucho misterio al parecer murieron por una enfermedad genética y como no era tratable decidieron dejar morir a la familia . de resto no han habido sobrevivientes . también otra mension que hay es en un animes popular...

wow bueno decidido será mi nuevo apellido

histy : puedo preguntar el por qué ?

bueno cree a los homunculos en base a los De la familia von einzbern . así que no veo por qué no usar ese apellido ...

histy : sólo espero que no te arrepentirás después .

yo también . y en cuanto al plan de acción lo mejor será ver que tanto afecta mi existencia y a partir de eso intervenir no quiero desviarme tanto del canon ... aún que puede que le quite alguna que otra chica a shidou .. dudo que le importe jeje natsumi aquí voy .

histy : tienes que estar bromeando prácticamente improvisaremos ...

es que no se me ocurre más nada que eso aparte ya mi mera existencia debe haber alterado algo ... así que no importará que cambie algunas cosas a mi favor ...

bueno con eso dicho me voy a dormir mañana continúamos buenas noches histy busca la habitación que más te guste yo haré eso

histy : buenas noches .

con eso dicho me fui a dormir sin saber que en los próximos días tendré una visita un tanto inesperadas ...

nota : bueno eso fue todo por hoy está historia la hago para irme acostumbrando a escribir se aceptan críticas constructivas e ideas pd histy como pudieron ver es un tanto oc eso es por que no es la histoire original sino un clon pd : las referencias usadas hasta ahora provienen de fate stay y hyperdimensiom neptunia


	3. no todo sale como se planea

nota :la clasificación de este fanfic estará sujeta a cambios motivo : puse parodia y comedia como un yolo ... tengo planeado hacer momentos serios de ves en cuando , momentos oscuros y dejar señas de ves en cuando de que algo picanta pasó ... a saber si me entienden 7u7 por eso deje la clasificación en m y también quiero decir de una . el oc planea intervenir en la historia así que esperen que el harén de shidou se reduzca un poco ... natsumi es una de ella ya tengo algo planeado ... si es que llegó hasta hay. y tranquilos thoka estará bajo el cuidado de shidou con el resto no hago promesas

y ahora luz cámara y acción !!!

iba a dominar o bueno esa era la idea después de que me di un baño y cambie mi ropa por una menos quemada ... (Gracias histy ... ) mi mente se enfrió un poco y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas entre ellas . posiblemente las cosas en casa estén un tanto triste . en casa digamos que era un tanto importante pese a que mi madre fue asesinada por mi padre y mi padre ... bueno una historia para otro día .

en casa yo herede la compañía de mi madre cuando ella murio (tenía 18 ) se llama technology industry (si mi madre no era muy buena para los nombres ...) una empresa de tecnología , seguridad cibernética, medicina etc etc .. y no en mi mundo no era extraño que jóvenes de 18 años tengan empresas millonarias .

bueno espero que Ana (diminutivo de anabel )sea capaz de llevar las cosas en casa ella es muy hábil después de todo yo mismo la entrene y sin mencionar que es mi única amiga y enamoramiento de la infancia jeje .

y aparte tiene la ia de la empresa para que la ayude .la cree basada en maria aruzu de la novela de date a live .(dato chistoso ella una vez ella se puso curiosa sobre en quien la basaron y se busco en Internet lo primero que le salió fueron todos los fan arts que habían hecho y le salieron justamente los más pervertidos ... fue bastante cómico ver su reacción XD ).

bueno de igual forma deje una pequeñita misión . si alguien en algún momento trata de romper el testamento digamos que le dije que use todo los archivos que recopile y que empiece la fiesta de chantaje a diestra y siniestra . que puedo decir amaba a Ana pero nunca pude decirle por que era un cobarde ... así que al menos le deje el trabajo a maria de cuidarla ,vigilar y que no se le acerque ningún patán o algo así . en un punto a parte mi mundo era un tanto curioso ..

Resumen corto de mi mundo . la tecnología en cuanto a vida diaria , medicina y informática es bastante avanzada . al punto tal que tenemos ia que son capasa de pensar como humanos claro tienen seguridad que no pueden romper y muchos protocolos , otra cosa .no es extraño oír . e mi hijo se cambió los genes para que Sus hijos tenga los ojos morados y el cabello azul de nacimiento .

y qui van dos datos jugosos mi mundo original el año actual es el 3019 ... y aquí va algo más chocante el motivo por el cual pude estar calmado cuando dijeron que iba a reencarna es que ya era consciente del mundo de la magia y esas cosas . en mi mundo los magos , las criaturas fantasmales y los magos capaces de viajar entre dimensiones existen pero muy poca jente lo sabe.

yo no venía de una familia de magos paró si tenía una ascendencia mágica. tenía unos ojos especiales . yo los llamo ojos de la percepción del alma . su función principal era la de ver las intenciones de los humanos pero hay otras cosas de ellos que no mencionaré sería spoiler.

sólo diré que me sirvieron mucho en mi vida pasa . me permetian ver quien era bueno (se le a parecía un aura blanca ) y a los malos , codiciosos ,violadores etc . tenían una aura negra y si habían matado un aura roja incluso habían casos raros de aura blanca con aureola roja eran buenas personas pero por circunstancias habían matado ya sea en defensa propia o para salvar a alguien . las otras habilidades de esos ojos (que aún conservo por suerte ) no las contare.sólo diré que no era alguien a que debias hacer enojar si tenías el aura negra o roja .

en nota aparte espero que histy no se moleste por ocultar información cuando vi mis poderes ella estaba al lado . en el menú salía de que se alimenta mis poderes ... esto sonará oscuro pero mis poderes se alimentan de las almas oscuras . De las personas que an cometido delitos . asesinato , corrupción , genocidio , violación , todo lo de ese ámbito en general gente mala. no soy ageno a matar a alguien después de la muerte de mi madre mi vida oculta no fue color de Rosa ... sería ingenuo o hipócrita si dijiera que matar a las personas malas . es malo ...

bueno mejor olvidemos los datos oscuros que dije ...

cambiando de tema será mejor que piense en otra forma de pelear para no gastar tanta energía .. por suerte tengo energía vital acumulada como para poder drestruir el mundo gracias al terremoto espacial que genere cuando llegue ... por suerte cuando devolví el tiempo volvieron a la vida como si nada hubiera pasado ... curiosamente no consumió casi nada ...

... ya se y si aprendo magia . bueno en este mundo existe el Maná y tengo entendido que la energía de los espíritus es diferente al Maná . el problema es que no se nada de magia ...maldición sabía que debí ir al colegio de hogwarts cuando me lo ofreció ese mago ... bueno no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada ... mañana probaré algo espero que funcione pero para esto necesitaré a histy. mm que hora es ? 10 pm como vuela el tiempo cuando entre al cuarto eran las 8 pm ...

a la mañana siguiente 8 am

ya era de mañana Histy y yo nos habíamos despertado temprano y desayunamos .. enserio esos homunculos si saben cocinar ..nos encontramos en el patio de la casa para evitar una POSIBLE catástrofe ...

histy : bueno que era tan importante que necesitas mi ayuda huaa

dijo histoire mientras bostezaba

ya verás pero para esto necesito tu ayuda

histy : bueno invocame . para usar mis poderes activamente necesito que me invoques

ok. concentrando mi energía espiritual grite

**_histoire !! _**

grite con todo mi poder en ese instante histoire se vio envuelta en una luz dorada y blanca antes de desaparecer . ahora en mi mano apareció un gran tomo blanco con gemas dorada incrustadas y con bordes dorados . al parecer cuando la invoco ella se funciona conmigo mm interesante

(ya veo este es tu plan un poco peligroso pero al menos es un plan espero que asumas la responsabilidad si algo sale mal .y por sierto tendremos que habrar de eso otro más tarde después del experimento dijo histoire con voz demandante y dejando enclaro que no tomará un no por respuesta )

rayos ... te diste cuenta De eso !!! pero como ?

(cuando me invocas nuestras mentes se vinculan . en este estado tus recuerdos son míos y los míos tuyos así que no habrá secretos entre nosotros )

... ahora que lo mensiona si me consentro lo suficiente puedo ver Sus aventuras que tuvo con la cpu Neptuno y también me doy cuenta que su mundo es un tanto diferente al canon ...

bueno sigamos con el experimento

(si )

ahora siento como recore libremente mi poder atravez de histoire . imagino una gran puerta con la capacidad de traer entes de otra dimensiónes a mi voluntad dejo que el diseño sea un tanto aleatorio ya que sólo importa que funcione . y ahora para activar la le ortorgare un nombre ...

**_ven a mi divine gate . la puerta que conecta a otros mundos !!!_**

al decir esas palabras un gran puerta dorada decendio del cielo . la puerta de solo verla muestra un gran aspecto de divinidad . una puerta más aya de La comprencion humana

(funcionó?)

no se La deje en aleatorio ... veamos que sale ...

(espero que no sea nada malo ..)

de dicha puerta dorada salió algo que me sorprendió y asustó a la ves.un aura tan negra como el mismo bácio y acompañada de una luz más roja que la sangre . el señor del Apocalipsis , alguien capas de acabar con la vida en la tierra con sólo un movimiento ...el ser más peligroso de todos !!!

la ardilla de la era del hielo ..y venía con su bellota incluida (al menos esta puerta no manda cosas por separado sino todo en un mismo paquete de maldad ...) sin darle tiempo a reaccionar decidí hacer un movimiento rápido . cargue el tomo y Invoque una de las habilidades de cierto servant de la cuarta guerra por el Santo Grial ...

**_gate of Babylon !!!!!_**

miles de portales se abrieron alrededor de la la ardida en en posición de 360grados. la armas volaron a alta velocidad la ardilla sólo pudo hacer un grito cómico antes de ser evaporada curiosamente su bellota sigue intacta ...enserio de que esta echa debería estudiarla para ver si puedo hacer un arma o algo con esa bellota ...mejor no . no quiero traer el fin del mundo ...

uff crisis evitada evite el posible Apocalipsis

(**por que rayos hiciste eso !!!!!!! era sólo una ardilla !!!!)**

Histy busca en mis recuerdos.

la ardilla de la era del hielo ...

(**por la verdadera diosa acaso esa ardilla era un ginete del Apocalipsis !!!!!ni siquiera afroide o la deidad del pecado causó tanta destrucción o.o) **

ves te lo dije no quiero que el mundo acabe por culpa de una ardilla ... bueno al menos sabemos que funciona pero hay que tener cuidado. la ventaja es hice de tal forma de que no usa energía espiritual sino Maná del ambiente y por suerte en este mundo el Maná es muy denso ... tanto como itsuka shido ...

(dudo que sea tan denso !!!!)

busca date a Live anime y verás ..

(rayos una pared sería menos densa que ese chico ._. )

si no fuera por los consejos que le dan durante toda la serie bueno digamos que posiblemente el mundo hubiera acabado por dark tohka ...por su culpa dark tohka Casi apareció en muchas ocasiones...

ves te lo dije mmm ahora que lo veo me doy cuenta que instintivamente Invoque la puerta de Babilonia ee curioso

para el que no lo sepa la puerta de Babilonia es el noble phantasm de el servidor archer de la saga fate .es una explicación breve es que es una bóveda donde están todos sus tesoros .

sólo espero que sea útil contra los territorios de el ast , de DEM y más importante aún de hellen ...

bueno hoy a sido un día productivo obtuve la puerta de Babilonia con todos sus noble phantasm y la divine gate pero aún falta algo

Histy preparate

ven a mi divine gate . la puerta que conecta a otros mundos !!!.

como hace unos momentos apareció la gran puerta divina sólo que está vez no apareció alguien aleatorio . esta ves Invoque a alguien que me ayude a aprender a usar la magia y quien mejor para el trabajo que Merlín !!!

o eso se suponía ... pero de la divine gate salió un viejo de 1:85 , cabello canoso , piel pálida como un vampiro ,ojos rojos sangre , viste un traje negro con partes plateadas y en su rostro había una sonrisa

frente a mi estaba Kischur Zelretchel o mago marshall para los amigos ...

o Hola joven veo que tienes unos artefactos y habilidades muy interesante . dijo viendo las armas de la puerta de Babilonia (que me olvide guardar )y divine gate ...

o mierda ...

(sabes quién es ?)

si sólo busca a kischur zelretchel

(...esto es malo )

si y también perdí una apuesta con uno de la división científica que decía que el multiverso es tan grande que permite que incluso seres de ficción sean reales ...

(no es momento de pensar en eso ...)

aposté 10 millones de dólares ...

(...de igual forma como te va a cobrar si estás en otra dimensión )

créeme si ese idiota se entera que estoy en el mundo de date a live el sería capas de encontrar la forma de crear un agujero de gusano y cobrarme ..

veo que tienes una charla interesante con tu tomo dijo el mago marshall alzando una ceja

ho si mis modales mucho gusto mi nombre es Alphonse von Einzbern (despues De pensarlo bien decidí cambiar mi nombre también aunque me molesta era lo mejor por que me gusta mi nombre . Isaac no es el nombre de alguien con ascendencia alemana tampoco ayuda que los rasgos De este cuerpo sean alemanes ... así que le Dije a Histy y a los homunculos durante el desayuno que en la isla me llamarán Isaac y cuando este fuera que me llamarán alphonse ) dije mientras me inclinaba un poco en señal de respeto

mi nombre es kischur zelretch schweinorg... mmm interesante entonces eres familia De la joven illyasviel ? bueno cierta mente tu firma de Maná es parecida a la De esa familia . las única diferencias que tienes a esa familia serían tu color de ojos y que no eres homunculo ..

lo dices como si los conocerías muy bien dije alzando una ceja

bueno digamos que ensierto modo tome Al hijo mayor de illyasviel como un alumno. el es uno De los tipos que te reencarnaron en este mundo

QUE !!! quedé con la boca abierta sin palabras ante la posibilidad . un personaje que en su saga siempre sin importar lo que hagas esta destinada a morir haya tenido un hijo era algo que no me entraba en la cabeza ...

SI . no tendrás un lugar más cómodo para hablar ? dijo el mago marshall con una sonrisa

Histy :vamos a la sala De estar.. le diré a los homunculos que preparen te y algunos bocadillos dijo Histy mientras me agarraba de la mano para llevarme a la sala de estar ya que yo aún estaba paralizado por la información ...

se supone que en estos momentos estaría hablando con el mago Merlín para converselo de que me convierta en su aprendiz ... en cambio ahora tendré una conversación con el mago marshall. ... mundo correcto mago equivocado ... ciertamente las cosas no siempre salen como se planean ...

nota : y corte bueno no salió mal un capítulo corto . aun no entraré en el canon de la serie por varios motivos el más importante quiero tratar de ponerme al día con las novelas para saber que cambios hacer y otra cosa mi oc romperá muchas cosas empezando desde el próximo capítulo .. alguien se va a saltar el cannon y va a aparecer los dejare adivinar . también me pregunto si alguien se dio cuenta de quien era la chica que el oc quiere evitar bajo todos los medios posibles ... y una última cosa mi oc puede ir a la inversa pero no diré que lo puede provocar

y bueno de una me disculpo por no subir capítulos es que anduve varios días sin luz y el Internet también se fue de fiesta ... y les recuerdo soy un novato en cuanto en la escritura

pero tengo muchas ideas locas XD que quieren salir ..así que me despido


	4. No es capítulo

esto no es un capítulo . sólo vengo a decir que pondré la historia en pausa por un tiempo . motivo simplemente quiero leer la novela de principio a fin unas cuantas veces para saber que cambiar y que dejar . saber que.efectos secundarios tanto positivos como negativos tendra mi oc en el mundo de date a live . les recuerdo este es un fic cualquier cosa puede pasar . puede que mi oc se vuelva el villano final , puede que derepente se vuelva una singularidad de fate grand order y veamos servants ya vimos que el mago de caleidoscopio puede acceder a este mundo ... solo dire que es culpa de los idiotas del primer capítulo ..., puede que las diosas hyperdimension aparescan o incluso goku salga derepente en busca de pelea y por ultimo el oc guarda un secreto que no se revelerara sino hasta mas adelante o quien sabe puede que quede.oculto .


End file.
